Ysalamiri
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Beasts Ysalamiri are tiny creatures native to the planet Myrkr. They grow to be up to half a meter long, are covered in fur, and superficially resemble snakes with legs. The typical Ysalamiri spends most of its life in a motionless state, attached by its claws to the metal-rich trees that form its primary habitat. The creatures are difficult to remove from the trees once they have attached themselves, and they will die 1d4 days after being removed. The most interesting aspect of the Ysalamiri is its ability to push back or repel The Force in a spherical area centered on itself. It has been hypothesized that this ability evolved as a defense mechanism against the Ysalamiri's primary predator on Myrkr, the Vornskr. Since Vornskrs depends on Force powers in order to locate and bring down prey, the Ysalamiri's ability to push back The Force makes the small creatures much harder for these predators to locate. Ysalamiri Encounters Despite their ability to nullify The Force, Ysalamiri are largely peaceful and inoffensive. They remain immobile for most of their lives, and are largely incapable of physically defending themselves from predators. If attacked, Ysalamiri remain motionless, as they are anchored to a tree. Ysalamiri are occasionally sought out by individuals who wish to use them as shields against Force powers. This tactic was first employed by Grand Admiral Thrawn in his assault on The New Republic. It is possible that Ysalamiri might be utilized in this fashion to foil the powers of Jedi and other Force-users. Prior to this time, Ysalamiri were largely unknown throughout the galaxy, so it is quite unlikely they would be encountered in the earlier eras. Ysalamiri Statistics (CL 0) Tiny Beast 1 Initiative: '''-2; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception: -2 Defenses Reflex Defense: 10 (Flat-Footed: 10), Fortitude Defense: 8, Will Defense: 8 Hit Points: 2, Damage Threshold: 8 Offense Speed: '2 Squares (Walking), 2 Squares (Climbing) '''Melee: '''Bite -3 (1d4-4) 'Fighting Space: 1 Square; Reach: 1 Square Base Attack Bonus: +0, Grab: '''-14 '''Species Traits: Arboreal Grip (See Below), Low-Light Vision, Nullify Force (See Below) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 3, Dexterity 7, Constitution 6, Intelligence 2, Wisdom 6, Charisma 6 'Feats: 'Skill Focus (Stealth) 'Skills: '''Stealth +18 Abilities '''Arboreal Grip: Ysalamiri have a +20 Species bonus to opposed Grapple checks made to resist being removed from the tree to which they are attached. Nullify Force: The Force-nullifying bubble that each Ysalamiri creates has a 6-square radius centered on itself. Characters and creatures cannot employ Force Powers, Force Techniques, or Force Secrets within a Ysalamiri's bubble, nor can they make a Use the Force check of any kind. Force Powers activated outside the bubble cannot penetrate it, and they cease to function of the users of the ability moves into the Ysalamiri's radius. This ability is automatic; the Ysalamiri cannot control it or turn it off. Force-users who are affected by the Ysalamiri's Nullify Force ability are immediately aware of it, and though they might not understand the source of the interference, they immediately recognize that attempts at using The Force are entirely futile.